Lonely
by ScreamXCry
Summary: When Elizabeth falls in love she didn't expect it to hurt that much especially when she has to fight for her loves life.
1. Chapter 1

Lonely

I woke up and could see the sun shining from my window it was still summer and the beginning of the new school year. I got up took a shower and got dressed I was mad that I had to start school again what was wrong with staying home, I really need to get a life! I was officially a freshman in high school even though our school was a Jr. high. "Hey mom is there anything to eat for breakfast?" I asked my mom Kerry she looked a lot like me but in the older and wiser version, "yes, there is cereal and some pop tart." She said looking at me "Is that what you're going to wear for your first day of school?" She asked with a wired look on her face. "Yeah, there is nothing wrong with wearing a black t-shirt with skulls and black pants, not everyone is happy on the first day of school!" I said without looking at her, "Oh ok" She said looking down at her shoes. I grabbed a pop tart and eat it quickly " So are you ready to go?" she asked, "Yeah let me just grab my backpack." I said and searched for my backpack, which was under the couch, I have no idea how it got there.

I got in the car and my mom started the car for the ride to school which took about five minutes "Ok I'll see you tonight Ok?" My mom asked "Yes, mom don't worry I wont get in any trouble but if I do the person will probably deserve it!" I said with a smirk on my face and closed the car door. I was walking to my first hour when I heard something that sounded like a thud and moaning, I thought it was something else but when I was about to turn to the corner what I saw shocked me and I don't get shocked easily. There was a guy that looked about my age on the ground and a guy much bigger than him was kicking him and his buddies were standing around in a circle laughing at the guy, I was so mad I couldn't control myself and before I knew it I was yelling and attempting to shove the big buff guy, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ARE YOU CRAZY?" I asked him while taking big breaths, he laughed at me and kicked the guy one more time and left laughing, I could still hear him laughing even though I couldn't see him. The guy on the ground moaned I had forgotten all about him, I kneeled down to see if he was okay, there was blood dripping from the side of his mouth and he looked pretty much out of it. "Hey are you ok do you need me to get you to the nurse?" He didn't answer, I was starting to get worried, after what seemed like forever he said "No" and got up...


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at me and I hadn't noticed how handsome he was he was about six feet tall, had jet black hair which fell ever so sli

He looked at me and I hadn't noticed how handsome he was he was about six feet tall, had jet black hair which fell ever so slightly on his face covering his eyes which were an icy blue color, he wore black pants that had a chain hanging from the side and a black t-shirt which clung to his muscular but not too muscular chest. I thought I was going to pass out I couldn't stop looking at him he was so…I couldn't even think of the right word that would describe how good looking he was. "Oh ok…" I said feeling distracted by him he nodded and turned to the left and left, I kept looking after him until I couldn't see him anymore, I must have been just standing there because the bell rang and I remembered where I was…school, "Crap" I muttered to myself, the first day of school and I didn't go to my first hour, I could tell this is going to be a long day. Second hour kept on dragging on for what seemed like forever I wasn't even paying attention to the lecture that the teacher was giving us about the consequences of not turning in homework and how to make up late work like I didn't know about all of that. When the bell finally rang I quickly gathered my things and stuffed them into my backpack and walked to my third hour and walked in the classroom with my head lowered heading for the back of the room to find an empty desk, there was one right by the window which would give me something to do while I had to hear another lecture about the rules and other boring stuff. The classroom filled in very quickly and I was surprised to hear someone moving the chair next to my desk, when I looked over to see who it was I couldn't help but look shocked, it was the guy that I helped this morning, "Hello" I said in a small voice no louder than a whisper, he turned his head a little to the side and gave me a small nod, but didn't say anything and turned to look at the board again. I felt like he was giving me the silent treatment, because he didn't talk to me through the whole class hour I was also beginning to think that he didn't like me for whatever reason. The teacher finished with her lecture ten minutes early so she gave us some talking time so I decided to take advantage of that time and find out what I did wrong this morning. "Are you mad at me?" I asked him in a small voice, he looked down at me with a confused look on his face "No" he said in a soft voice, "Then why aren't you talking to me, did I do something wrong?" he shook his head no and smiled at me I thought I was going to pass out he looked even more gorgeous than before. Before he could say anything the bell rang and he was out of the classroom in twenty seconds I just sat there looking after him feeling amazed and shocked. The rest of the day passed by quickly I didn't have any classes with the guy that sat by me in my third hour, couldn't stop thinking about him…I didn't even know him! I hadn't even realized that I was in the cafeteria until someone in front of me nagged me, "Just tell her what you want to have for lunch!" Said a girl with an irritated look on her face, "Oh sorry." I said while turning a light shade of pink. I got what I thought would be good and looked around for an empty table to sit down at, I spotted one at the back of the room it looked dark and gloomy so I decided to sit there so that no one could bother me. When I reached the table and sat down I started pocking at my food, well what you would call food I guess I should say, suddenly the chair in front of me moved and the guy from my third hour sat down, "What are you doing here, I mean why are you seating here?" I asked him confused;


End file.
